


Snuck Into My Heart

by DesertLily



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Post-Jack becoming a scab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: Davey wasn’t sure what to feel or what to do when Jack outed himself as a scab. The last thing he had been expecting was Katherine Plumber to seek him out.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Katherine Plumber
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Snuck Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for a friend!!

Davey’s heart felt like a jackhammer in his chest. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. Jack was the one behind the strike; the one who was supposed to lead and see them through this. But he didn’t. Instead, he turned on them. He betrayed all of them and everything they supposedly stood for. All for money. That...didn’t sound like the Jack he knew. It wasn’t the same Jack Kelly he had met on his first day as a newsie. That Jack had gone out of his way to help him and Les. He hadn’t even hesitated before offering them a helping hand; even offering to find the brothers somewhere to stay for the night and something to eat. He had been the backbone of the Strike - especially when Davey and Katherine had gotten him back on side after Crutchie was taken. Things had been going so well. Brooklyn was on side. They had a theatre full of newsies ready to join the strike; to listen to Jack. Yet Jack hadn’t given an inspiring speech. Instead, he had gone against everything he seemed to stand for. 

Everyone had scattered at that. What was the point of sticking around if the strike leader himself was calling it pointless? It was just one big mess.Davey had felt hopeless before but never like this. Never had things been going so well before crashing and burning like this before. As everyone around him filtered out, he found himself simply...standing. He wasn’t sure what he was meant to do or how he was even supposed to feel! Just...none of this felt right. Not even remotely! Was he supposed to just...go home? Admit defeat as if any of this had never happened? Too many thoughts ran through his head and Davey had no idea how to organise them. But there was more important than the others; Les. The two had been separated within the chaos and whilst Davey knew deep down no one would hurt him, he  _ needed _ to see his brother; to be reassured he was okay. Besides, it wasn’t as if he could even consider going home without him! He was practically running around the theatre like a headless chicken, searching for any sign of him. When he finally found Les, Davey’s shoulders sagged in relief. The nine year old was sniffling as Medda rubbed his back gently, attempting to comfort him. After all, Les had looked up to Jack from the moment they had met. Davey moved to walk over to them when his eyes met Medda’s. Her expression could only be described as tired and disappointed. Davey could only imagine how much of a mess he looked when she tilted her head slightly; a gesture for him to head backstage; a silent offer for him to collect his thoughts whilst she watched Les. It was an offer Davey gladly took her up on. 

He knew he already owed Medda a lot. She was letting them use her theatre for free; giving them somewhere stable that they wouldn’t be turned away from. There was no reason for her to help them; for her to care but she  _ did _ . And Davey would never be able to thank her enough for that. It was such a simple act of compassion but it was a reminder that some people really were on their side and had wanted them to win. Not that it mattered now. Still, Medda Larkin was a good person. Even now, she was still willing to help him. Davey couldn’t help but think that she deserved better than dealing with Jack Kelly - especially if Jack was quick to lose all of his morals at the first sign of money. It was pathetic. They were doing this in the name of fair pay but instead, Jack just let himself be bought off. Once backstage, Davey found himself moving to sit on a costume box. It was mere seconds before he found himself lost in thoughts; desperately trying to understand what happened. None of it made sense! Not really! They had come so far! Why would Jack suddenly turn on them like that?! No matter how much he thought, Davey couldn’t produce an answer. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there before someone moved to sit next to him. 

“Hey.” Katherine’s voice was soft; resigned even. Davey hesitated for a moment before looking up at her. As always, Katherine Plumber looked immaculate. Not a single hair out of place and not so much as a wrinkle in her clothes. She was the epitome of perfection. At least, she would be if it wasn’t for the expression on her face. Davey couldn’t quite work out if it was disappointment or anger, or a mixture of the two. “So, that was...unexpected.”

In any other circumstances, that would have been enough to make Davey laugh. But not now. Not when everything around they had been building up had come toppling down. “I think that might count as an understatement.” The two of them fell into silence at that; as if neither truly knew what to say. Though, what even was there to say or discuss anymore? So they stayed in silence. Davey remained silent as Katherine moved to slot their hands together, locking her fingers between his. Eventually, he found himself speaking. “I never expected any of this. I never expected to be dealing with all of this alone.” 

She gave him a small smile at that, squeezing his hand. “You’re not alone. You still have me. I have full intentions of seeing this to the end - no matter what the consequences may be.” Something about her words seemed to lift a weight off of Davey’s shoulders. It was a reminder he wasn’t the only one striking. There would be the other newsies standing with him. There would be  _ Katherine _ standing with him. And that? That was more than enough. “You know, at first I’d find myself falling hopelessly for Jack...but you? You snuck up on me, David Jacobs, and I don’t think I’m even remotely opposed to that.” 

Davey simply spluttered at that. He had been expecting Katherine to say a lot of things but that was  _ not _ one of them. Sure, maybe he had been developing feelings for Katherine but he’d tried to brush them off as a crush. He was working class; he wasn’t the sort of boy that girls like her went for. But apparently, Davey had been more than a little bit wrong there. “...I don’t think I’m opposed to either. But are...are you sure? Jack’s Jack and I’m...me.” 

“You are you. You are wonderful and smart and so much more than you seem to give yourself credit for.” Her words seemed to cut to the core of his being, flooding all the way to his heart.”You are so many things that Jack isn’t, and it’s exactly what makes you so incredible.” Somehow, he found himself growing more flustered. 

“It wouldn’t work out.” He found himself blurting out before he could stop himself. “The class difference...You’re not supposed to like boys like me. We’d never last, Katherine. Not as long as either of us want it t-” 

Davey was cut off as Katherine’s lips gently pressed against his. He knew deep down that he should have pulled away; he should have ended things then and there.  _ But he didn’t _ . He embraced it. He let his eyes fall closed and just...treasured the moment. It was his first kiss; it was his first time kissing  _ Katherine _ and he so deeply hoped it wouldn’t be his last. Eventually, she pulled back. Katherine stared into his eyes, watching him with a look of pure determination. “We’ll find a way to make it work. We’ll find a way to make everything to work. The strike and  _ us _ .” With that, she moved to stand up. Katherine seemed reluctant as she dropped his hand. 

Davey’s shoulders slumped. “...Where are you going?” 

“To find Jack Kelly and make him see reason. Maybe give him a black eye too.” 

Davey smiled to himself. He didn’t know  _ if _ there was a way they could ever work but that moment? Right there and then? He felt as if everything in the world was going to be okay. Katherine Plumber had kissed him so it had to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written these two exclusively together before but I'm really proud about how it turned out! Love it? Hate it? Comments are always appreciated or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr!


End file.
